


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait (On The Bleachers)

by SilverNoteXIII



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2000 Words, High School AU, Jock! Steve Rogers, M/M, Nerd! Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoteXIII/pseuds/SilverNoteXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tony wanted to do was spend his lunch studying on the bleachers, he didn't expect Pepper to set him up on a study date with school football player and long-time crush Steve Rogers. Steve may not have known about Tony's crush on him, but there are things about Steve even Tony doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait (On The Bleachers)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of Day 1 of my personalized October 31 Day Challenge; Nerd! Tony Stark and (oblivious) Jock! Steve Rogers. Also the first piece of mine to be posted on AO3.

Tony eyed the door to the science room as he shuffled past clusters of students eager to reach the cafeteria. He could try to enjoy his lunch in there, but he knew he would get an idea and want to start building something. The teachers never had any problem with his “little inventions”, but the science rooms lack adequate materials and he's banned from using any materials that come out of the building itself. Just as his hand closes over the handle he decides its a nice enough day to study on the bleachers by the football field. 

It's too early in the lunch period for there to be anyone else on the bleachers, giving Tony at least forty-five minutes of quiet while he eats his lunch and reads over his notes for the macroeconomics test on Friday. He pulls out his sandwich and balances the notebook on one knee, skimming over the blue ink scrawl. 

He's well into his notes over chapter four when the screech of a whistle pulls his attention across the football field. Students dressed in their gym uniform are herded onto the field waiting for the coach's instructions, shuffling in place in attempts to warm up from the brisk autumn air. 

“Alright boys and girls, I want four laps around the field. I don't care what pace you take I just want it done!” He blows the whistle again and the students scatter, some breaking out into a full out sprint so they can leave class early, the rest taking their time in a steady jog or walk so they can gossip with their friends. 

Though he intended to continue studying, Tony caught sight of Steve Rogers already at the end of his first lap. Steve was completely focused, never slowing down and looking like he would never run out of energy. He had obviously caught the eye of some of the female students as well who smiled and waved as Steve ran by, and Tony couldn't help but wonder if Steve was romantically interested in any of those girls.

“Why do you torture yourself like this?” 

Tony jumped a little as Pepper sat beside him, “What?” 

“You heard me, you were staring at Steve again and you had that miserable expression that you get every time you see him.”

“A lot of people stare at Steve, Pep. It's nothing new and I do not look miserable.” Tony looked back at his notes again, making an obvious effort not to look back up at the football field. “How did you even know I was here?”

“Well I went to look inside the science room but there was no smoke billowing out from under the door so I figured you would spend your lunch out here.”

“That was one time Pepper and I only had to promise the principal I would never try that experiment again on school grounds.”

Pepper laughed and looked out at the gym students scattered around the football field. “You can't keep hiding from him forever Tony–”

“I'm not hiding,” he said hurriedly, “I'm right here in the open bleachers, trying to study and not be distracted by Steve Rogers' perfect form as he runs around the football field.” 

“Have you talked to him recently? Talking is one of those things friends do with one another you know.”

Tony scoffed, “Steve and I are hardly friends, we have two classes together and were lab partners in chemistry last year, I wouldn't even call us acquaintances.”

Pepper pursed her lips and stood from the bleachers, stepping down several rows to lean against the chain fence that separated from the bleachers from the football field. She brought her hands up to cup around her mouth and inhaled deeply. “HEY STEVE!” 

Tony scrambled to reach Pepper, dropping his notebook and tripping over himself to get down the bleachers. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He hissed, glaring at her smug expression and failing to ignore the fact that Steve was making his way over to them.

“Nothing,” Pepper grinned sweetly. She turned to Steve as he jogged to a stop a few feet from the fence. “Hi Steve.”

“Hello Pepper,” Steve grinned and turned to Tony, “Hi Tony.” His perfect white smile made Tony's heart do backflips.

“Hey Steve,” Tony gave a little wave, dropping his hand immediately and lowering his gaze to the grass at Steve's feet. 

“So Steve, how would you like to join Tony for a study session today after school?”

Tony nearly gave himself whiplash when he looked over at Pepper, shock and horror barely hidden on his face. 

Steve didn't notice Tony's expression, looking eager himself about Pepper's offer. “Sure, I'd love to.” He looked over at Tony, who had composed himself a little more, “Oh, but I have football practice right after school. It ends at five-thirty, I could meet you at your house afterward.” 

“I can wait for you!” Tony's words rushed out but he forced himself to slow down so he wouldn't seem desperate. “I-I don't mind waiting. I'll just sit out here and when practice is over I'll have Jarvis take us home.” 

“Okay, great! I'll see you after school then.” Steve smiled again and Tony swore he melted.

Behind them the coach's whistle pierced the air, calling the students back to end the class. “Rogers! Let's go, we're waiting on you!”

Steve's cheeks bloomed cherry red at the coach's words. He started walking backwards, still facing Tony and Pepper in order to say goodbye. “I'll see you guys later, bye Tony.” He gave a little wave before breaking out in a jog back across the field. 

“Bye Steve...” Tony responded, though his words couldn't reach Steve at this point, instead Pepper turned to look at him, looking proud and smug.  
“You're welcome.”

“What? I didn't thank you, if anything I should be ignoring you. You set me up and I nearly made a fool of myself in front of Steve!”

“I set up a study date for you with Steve, you should be proclaiming your undying love for me right about now.” 

“It's not a date and I hate you, there's no way this is going to end well.”

“If you tell him how you feel it's going to end very well.” Pepper started back up the bleachers to her bag and slung it across her shoulder. “I'm going to class, but I'll call you later this evening and you can tell me all about how he fell into your arms in the middle of studying for calculus, okay?”

Tony pouted a little, though the thought of Steve falling into his arms was really nice. “Why do I keep you around?” He pulled his own backpack over his shoulders and followed Pepper off the bleachers. 

“You'd go insane without me.” 

 

Spending an hour and a half waiting on cold metal bleachers was not exactly what Tony had in mind for his evening, but Steve had agreed to study together and Tony wasn't going to chicken out and miss this opportunity. 

Watching the football team practice was usually left to the quarterback's girlfriends and cheerleaders halfway through their own practice. Tony preferred to see the actual games, where he could appreciate the results of hard work after grueling hours of practice time. It took away a little of the excitement knowing what goes on behind the scenes. 

“Tony!” Steve jogged up to the chain fence, dressed in his number 21 uniform with his helmet tucked under his arm. “Glad to see you didn't change your mind.” His smile seemed brighter the lower the sun set. 

Tony maintained a seriously straight face and didn't look Steve in the eyes. “Pepper wouldn't let me leave a note in your locker to tell you I wouldn't be staying.” 

“Oh...” Steve suddenly looked disappointed and uncomfortable, “You could go home, I won't stop you. For someone as brilliant as you, a study session must have sounded pretty boring huh?” His expression was so pitiful, someone might have thought that Tony told him his dog had died.

Tony couldn't help but feel guilty for his attempt at a joke. “Oh god Steve, I'm sorry, I was joking! I want to study with you, and I don't mind staying, really.” 

Steve let out a sigh of relief and laughed nervously, “That was a terrible joke. But I'm glad to know you don't mind staying. I'd better go, we're about to get started.”

“Have fun out there,” Tony smiled, “I'll be cheering you on.”

 

There was ten minutes left of practice when Tony's phone rang, Pepper's personalized ringtone chiming from his pocket. 

“How is your boyfriend doing at practice?” Pepper greeted after Tony answered. 

“Not my boyfriend Pep.”

“Not yet at least. Tonight would be a good time to tell Steve how you feel.”

“Is that what you called me for? To give me advice I can't even use on Steve Rogers? I appreciate your concern for my lack of a love life but I'm never going to tell Steve how I feel. If it were as easy as you made it seem and I didn't have to worry about being rejected then believe me I would have proudly professed my love for him in front of the entire student body a long time ago.” 

“I think it would be better to tell him in private so he won't die of blissful embarrassment.” 

“Oh yea, locking the door to my bedroom, taking his hand and saying 'Steve Rogers I have been hopelessly in love with you since the seventh grade and even though you didn't start noticing me until our sophomore year I was content with just being another admirer.' Does that sound too rehearsed?” 

“No,” Pepper laughed a little, “that sounds like something only Tony Stark would say.” 

“Thanks, I think.” Tony looked up and realized the football field was empty. “Oh, Pep I gotta go. Bye!” He snatched up his bag and moved to leave the bleachers but instead bumped straight into Steve's broad chest. “Steve! You scared the crap out of me. H-How long have you been standing there?”

“A few minutes,” Steve was looking at Tony with an expression Tony couldn't describe. Like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. 

Tony wasn't sure what to do either, and a sense of dread was starting to sink into his stomach. “A few minutes...?” 

“Yeah...” Steve shifted his weight and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “about... halfway through you're conversation with Pepper.” 

Of course. Of course. That's why Steve isn't saying anything, he overheard Tony's confession and he doesn't know what to say because really, how often do you have to face someone who has a crush on you and is gay? For Steve? Probably never.

“Tony, I... I never knew you had a crush on me.”

Tony choked out a bitter laugh, feeling exposed and wanting so badly to just run away. “I know and you weren't supposed to find out. So if we keep pretending like you still don't know, that would be great.”

Steve sounded genuinely concerned, “Why would I want to do that?” 

Tony felt his heart break, Steve wouldn't hold this against him would he? “Come on Steve, I know you're a jock but lets not become a stereotype and pick on the gay nerdy kid with a pathetic crush. 'Homophobic bully' doesn't suit you very well.” 

“Tony, you've got it all wrong. I would never tease you for being gay or for having a crush on me.”

“Then what do you want, Steve?!”

“I want... I want to go on a date with you.”

Tony stared at Steve in disbelief. “A date? But you're not –”

“Not gay?” Steve laughed, “Because I'm a jock I can only be attracted to girls on the cheer team? Now whose stereotyping Tony?”

“That's not what I meant, I just... I didn't think... how did I not know?”

Steve laughed again and gave Tony a fond smile, reaching out and linking their hands together. “It seems like each of us learned something new about the other, but I say it worked out pretty well don't you?”

Tony glanced down at their hands and smiled back at Steve, the feeling of dread and panic long gone and replaced by a warmth blooming in his chest. “Yeah, I think so too.”

“So, is that a yes to going on a date?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
